eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda Carter
Fluffy on the outside, but with a rod of steel through her centre, Linda Carter’s going to inject some energy into Walford! About Linda Shirley and Linda haven't got along as Shirley stole money from them years ago and recently they have started getting along because Shirley got money off her dad Stan. *Linda is Mick Carter's wife *Linda has 3 children called Johnny, Nancy and Lee . *Linda struggles with Johnny 's sexuality, leading to antagonising by her sister-in-law, Shirley . *Linda gets called "L" from her Husband Mick short for Linda. *Linda and Shirley don't get along with each other. *Linda and Mick have been going out since school, She hasn't had anyone else. *Linda likes the Royal Family, Lady Di is the dog. Storylines so far in 2014 Linda may look pink and fluffy, but under her heavily blow-dried quiff beats the heart of a little fighter. Bubbly and a bit ditzy at times, Linda was a stunner in her youth and although her husband Mick may joke that she’s got a few more miles on the clock these days, she’s certainly still in great nick for her age. Linda has a critical tongue and will say hurtful things without realising it. But really Linda has a good heart and just wants people to be happy – though usually on her terms. For Linda it’s ‘my way or the high way’ and she has little time for people who don’t do as they’re told– like Shirley and Tina. There’s nothing more important to Linda than her family. She prides herself on being a great wife and mother. However, her lioness tendencies sometimes lead her to go overboard on the love and affection front and she can come across as a bit of a ‘smother’. She’s a solid friend and is always happy to be the centre of attention, whether it’s with the girls or having some flirty banter with the lads. She’d never take things too far though – she loves her Mick more than anything! With Linda’s larger than life personality and wardrobe to match, Walford’s not going to know what’s hit it! It seems Linda's idyllic life isn't going to be as she initially hoped. Mick invited her lovely sister-in-laws to move in with them, like one big happy family, and she has now found out that her son, Johnny , is gay. Struggle with the news about Johnny , Linda admitted to Mick that she couldn’t accept her son’s sexuality. Will she be able to overcome her prejudice though, and accept the way that her ‘Sausage’ is? With Wayne planning to move into the B&B, Linda may have more problems on her hands too! With damp problems in The Vic that could prove costly and Sharon planning on opening a rival bar in The Square, the Carters arrange a meeting with Phil to see if he can meet them halfway with the cost of the damp damage. Things do not go well and Phil refuses, leaving the Carters with a financial conundrum. Able to borrow cash from Mick ’s dad, the future looked brighter... Even if it did mean adding Shirley ’s name above the door! In June Linda and Stan visited Linda's parents old bar. The pair had a heart to heart in which Linda revelaed that her father died in her care when she was 15. Linda named her son Johnny]] after her father. Category:Carter Family Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Mothers Category:1977 births.